


Biel, Czerń i Czerwień

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Biel, 曇天に笑う | Donten ni Warau
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wspomnienia Shirasu wciąż nie dają mu spokoju. Z kolejnego koszmarnego snu budzi go Tenka, który jak zawsze jest u boku. Proponuje mu herbatę, zabawia go rozmową, a na koniec…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biel, Czerń i Czerwień

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga! Opowiadanie pisałam w trakcie emitowania anime, nie czytałam wówczas mangi, dlatego fabuła się nie zgadza.

    Przed moimi oczami tylko biel splamiona czerwienią. Dziesiątki ciał bezwładnie leżących na ziemi, o białych włosach zlepionych krwią i twarzach wykrzywionych bólem, strachem i zaskoczeniem. A nad nimi wszystkimi górująca sylwetka, kryjąca swe oblicze za białą maską.  
    Białą maską, splamioną czerwonymi kroplami krwi swoich braci.  
    Przed moimi oczami tylko biel splamiona czerwienią. Drzewa okryte śniegiem, biały puch, na którym leżę, skażony czerwienią mojej krwi. Drżąca biała dłoń, którą wyciągam, patrząc za oddalającą się ode mnie niewyraźną sylwetką w białej masce.  
    Białej masce, splamionej czerwonymi kroplami swojego brata.  
    Kiedy ponownie otwieram oczy, widzę tylko czerń, zabarwioną czerwienią. Oddycham ciężko, zbudzony z niespokojnego snu, spocony, rozglądam się nerwowo, ale mój wzrok sam powraca do tej czerni.  
    Czerni zabarwionej czerwienią.  
-    Spokojnie, Shirasu – słyszę cichy głos, widzę czyjś uśmiech nad moją twarzą.- To tylko zły sen.   
Wyciągam rękę, chwytam się kurczowo jakiegoś materiału, zaciskam na nim palce.   
Zamykam na moment oczy, przełykam ślinę, uspokajam się powoli. Kiedy ponownie unoszę powieki, nade mną pochyla się Tenka. Widzę jego długie czarne włosy o czerwonych końcówkach, widzę jego przyjazny uśmiech i łagodny wyraz ciemnych oczu.   
Uśmiecham się słabo, wzdycham z ulgą. Tak jak powiedział, to tylko zły sen. Jestem tu, w   
świątyni należącej do rodziny Kumo, leżę na futonie u boki Tenki. Wyczulonymi zmysłami czuję jego młodszych braci, śpiących spokojnie w innych pokojach. Słyszę szum liści poruszanych przez wiatr i ciche pohukiwanie sowy.  
Wciąż żyję.  
-    Przygotować ci herbaty?- pyta Tenka.  
-    Nie, dziękuję – odpowiadam.  
-    Ale ja poproszę – mówi ze śmiechem.  
Uśmiecham się do niego i siadam. Przecieram twarz dłonią, pozbywając się drobnych   
kropelek potu, podnoszę się, przysuwam do cha-gama* i szykuję herbatę. Nie odzywam się, wciąż ciężko mi jest coś powiedzieć. Czuję niewielką gulę w gardle, przełykam więc ślinę raz po raz, powoli się uspokajam.   
Wiem, że Tenka na mnie patrzy. Siedzę odwrócony do niego plecami, ale oczami duszy   
widzę, jak leży na brzuchu, podpierając twarz dłonią, macha beztrosko nogami i uśmiecha się do moich pleców.  
Ciekawe tylko, o czym teraz myśli...  
Zaparzam herbatę. W pomieszczeniu rozchodzi się jej aromat, przez co robi się jakby   
cieplej, spokojniej. Odczekuję chwilę, a potem przelewam napój do dwóch kubków.  
-    Hmm, mówiłeś, że nie chcesz – zauważył Tenka.  
-    Jeśli chcesz pić sam, to powiedz.  
-    Nie chcę. Ale mógłbyś częściej tak robić, tyle że podczas picia sake.  
-    Wystarczy w tym domu jeden pijak – mówię z uśmiechem, odwracając się do niego i kładąc przy nim kubek. Siedzę na piętach, patrzę na niego łagodnie, na jego przystojną twarz i czarne, zabarwione czerwienią włosy.  
-    Jesteś bez serca – wzdycha Tenka, siadając na przeciwko mnie i sięgając po swój wachlarz. Otwiera go i wachluje nim sobie twarz, choć przecież wcale nie jest gorąco.- Swoją drogą, jak długo masz zamiar rozpieszczać Soramaru?  
-    Eh?- Patrzę na niego, zaskoczony.- Co masz na myśli.  
-    Mam wrażenie, że kochasz go bardziej ode mnie – wzdycha Tenka i odwraca głowę, obrażony.- Rozumiem, że jest uroczy, w końcu to mój młodszy braciszek, ale moim zdaniem poświęcasz mu za dużo uwagi! Będzie źle, jeśli się w tobie zakocha.  
-    Nie wiem o czym mówisz – wzdycham ciężko.- Coś sobie ubzdurałeś, Tenka. Po prostu martwię się o niego. Ćwiczy każdego dnia, ciężko pracuje, tylko po to, by stać na równi z tobą. Mógłbyś czasem ostudzić jego zapał, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, chłopak się zamęczy!  
-    Hmm, nie przesadzaj.- Tenka uśmiecha się, popija wolno herbatę, krzywi się lekko i cmoka, parząc się w język.- Dobrze, że się chłopak tak stara! Nie powstrzymasz tego młodzieńczego zapału, za nic w świecie.  
-    Młodzieńczego?- powtarzam sceptycznie.- Mówisz, jakbyś był niewiadomo jak stary.  
Spogląda na mnie zza parującego naczynia, uśmiecha się lekko i unosi znacząco brew.   
Kręcę głową, zastanawiając się, jak mogłem wytrzymać z tym człowiekiem tyle lat.  
I jak mogłem tak  bezgranicznie go pokochać...  
-    Hmm, rumienisz się – stwierdza Tenka.  
-    Wydaje ci się – protestuję, upijając łyk herbaty.  
-    Myślisz o mnie?  
-    Ani trochę.  
-    A jednak! Dobrze cię znam, Shirasu, mogę czytać w twoich myślach!  
-    Czyżby?  
-    Oczywiście! One wołają moje imię, krzyczą, czego pragną!  
-    I czegóż takiego pragną, te moje myśli?  
-    Hmhm!- Tenka uśmiecha się, prostuje dumnie.- Uśmiechu!  
-    Uśmiechu?  
-    Naturalnie! Chcesz uśmiechać się każdego dnia, tak, jak ja!  
-    Nie uśmiecham się codziennie?- pytam, zaskoczony.  
-    Ehh, uśmiechasz się, ale nie tak, jak powinieneś!- Tenka zwija wachlarz i wskazuje nim na mnie, jakby oskarżycielskim gestem.- Twoja dusza pragnie śmiechu! Prawdziwego, szczerego i radosnego śmiechu! A nie takiego...jak to się mówiło...pobłażliwego, o!- Kiwa głową, jakby powiedział coś bardzo mądrego.  
Przygryzam wargę, by nie się nie uśmiechnąć.  
Pobłażliwie.  
-    Rozumiem – mówię, znów pijąc herbatę.  
Tenka także pije. Powoli, podmuchem studząc ją, rozpraszając unoszącą się nad nią parę.   
Obserwuję go, bez szczególnego powodu. Po prostu, lubię na niego patrzeć. Jest w nim coś, co przyciąga mój wzrok, co sprawia, że nie mogę go od niego oderwać. Początkowo myślałem, że to przez uśmiech.  
Jednak, nawet kiedy się nie uśmiecha, jego widok cieszy mnie i przyprawia o szybsze   
bicie serca.  
-    Przyglądasz mi się – mówi Tenka, patrząc z uśmiechem na futon.  
-    Jesteś piękny – mówię cicho, nie mogąc powstrzymać tych słów. Tak jakby same wyrwały się z moich ust, pełne energii i życia.  
Tenka rumieni się, uśmiecha jeszcze szerzej. Nie odpowiada. Upija kolejny łyk herbaty,   
odkłada kubek, wzdycha cicho przez nos i przysuwa się do mnie. Kładzie dłoń na moim udzie, unosi się lekko i całuje mnie delikatnie.  
Czuję jego gorące wargi, rozgrzane przez napój, i smak zielonej herbaty. Przymykam   
oczy, rozchylam lekko usta i pozwalam, by nasze języki dotknęły się nawzajem. Tenka zamyka oczy, leniwie opiera głowę o moje lewe ramię. Muszę odwrócić głowę w bok, by nie przerwać pocałunku.  
Odkładam swój kubek, by przypadkiem nas nie oparzyć. Powoli obejmuję go ramieniem,   
na którym się oparł, drugą dłoń kładę na jego, którą sięgnął do mojej twarzy. Wyglądamy teraz jak para tańcząca w rytmie bicia naszych serc.  
Słyszę je. Przyspieszone kołatanie. Czuję, jak uderza w moją pierś, jakby chcąc się   
wyrwać ku Tence, spragnione jego dotyku.  
Przesuwa dłoń po mojej szyi, potem po obojczyku, wsuwa ją pod kimono, dotykając   
piersi. Rozwiązuje pas, ciągnąc go delikatnie. Materiał osuwa się powoli z mojego prawego ramienia, kiedy Tenka ponownie mnie dotyka, sunąc dłonią wzdłuż boku.  
Pogłębia pocałunek, śmiało wsuwając język do moich ust. Jego czubkiem łaskocze   
podniebienie, drażni mnie, prowokuje. Przygryzam lekko jego wargę, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli już zacznie, na pewno nie pozostanę mu dłużny.  
Moje podniecenie rośnie z każdą chwilą. Tenki także. Odsuwa dłoń, sięga ją do swojego   
krocza, unosi kimono i zaczyna powoli się pieścić.  
-    Pozwól mi...- mówię cicho.  
-    Nie dziś – szepcze w odpowiedzi.  
-    W takim razie, zrobię to za ciebie.  
Kiwa głową, raz, ledwie zauważalnie. Całuje mnie, kiedy dotykam jego rosnącej   
męskości. Przesuwam wzdłuż niej dłonią, powoli, kciukiem drażniąc jej czubek. Tenka wzdycha ciężko, chwyta się kurczowo mojego przedramienia. Zaciska powieki, zagryza lekko wargę, marszczy brwi.  
Jest piękny. Naprawdę piękny.  
Dotykam jego jąder, ściskam delikatnie, słuchając jak oczarowany jego cichych jęków i   
westchnień. Zwilżam wargi, patrząc jak Tenka rozsuwa moje kimono i dotyka mnie w podobny sposób, jednak odrobinę szybciej.  
Przyciskam usta do jego ust, przyspieszam ruchy dłonią. Jego członek jest twardy i   
sztywny, z niepokojem zauważam, że zaczynam myśleć o bardziej nieprzyzwoitych rzeczach.  
Mam wrażenie, jakby Tenka wpijał się we mnie zachłannie. Jęczę, kiedy ściska moją   
męskość, dyszę, gdy przyspiesza swoje ruchy. Przerywamy pocałunek, oboje skupiamy się na doznawanej przyjemności, jak i na dawaniu jej drugiemu.   
Mimo, że pieścił mnie później niż ja jego, to właśnie ja dochodzę pierwszy. Zaciskam   
lewą dłoń na jego ramieniu, na moment przestając poruszać prawą. Dopiero, kiedy sperma przestaje ze mnie wypływać, pomagam Tence dojść.  
Staramy zachowywać się cicho, ale Tenka nie potrafi powstrzymać krzyku i jęku. Tryska   
na moją dłoń, porusza nerwowo biodrami w ostatnich chwilach przyjemności. Drży delikatnie w moich ramionach. Całuję go, przytulając do siebie, ignorując to, że jesteśmy „brudni”.  
-    Shirasu...- zaczyna cicho Tenka.  
-    Ja ciebie też.  
-    Eh? Skąd wiedziałeś, co chcę powiedzieć?  
Uśmiecham się do niego łagodnie, pobłażliwie.  
-    Ponieważ czytam w twoich myślach  
-    Ah tak? Powiedziały ci coś jeszcze?- Tenka uśmiecha się, a ja kiwam głową.  
-    Owszem.  
-    Co takiego?  
-    Że jesteś zazdrosny o Soramaru.  
Tenka rumieni się, odwraca głowę, obrażony.  
-    Za dużo gadają, te moje myśli...  
Parskam cicho śmiechem, zasłaniając dłonią usta.  
-    O, proszę! Właśnie tak powinieneś się śmiać na codzień. Powinniśmy robić to częściej...  
-    Wykończysz mnie – stwierdzam z uśmiechem, poprawiając na sobie kimono. Rumienię się, przyłapując na myśli o bieli, którą przed chwilą splamiliśmy swoje ciała.  
-    Mmm? A może wolałbyś mojego młodszego braciszka, co?  
-    Hmm...- Przybieram poważny wyraz twarzy, udaję, że się zastanawiam.- Rzeczywiście, Soramaru i Chuutarou nie są w tym tacy źli...  
-    Oi, Shirasu!- Tenka patrzy na mnie, przerażony, a ja spoglądam na niego i znów się śmieję.- Ale śmieszne...mówimy o moich kochanych braciszkach, wiesz?  
-    Wiem – odpowiadam.- Ale, nieważne jak bardzo ich kocham, żaden nigdy nie będzie dla mnie tym, kim stałeś się ty, Tenka.  
-    No ja myślę.- Uśmiecha się z wyższością.- Oh! Powinniśmy iść spać, w końcu jutro rano Chuutarou ma swój popis w szkole! Nie możemy tego przegapić!  
-    Połóż się, a ja jeszcze posprzątam – mówię.  
-    Mhm, liczę na ciebie, moje kochanie!  
Wzdycham ciężko, nie wierząc, że to powiedział. Spoglądam na niego, na jego szczery,   
radosny uśmiech.  
I na jego czarne, zabarwione czerwienią włosy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*cha-gama – kociołek używany do gotowania wody   
  



End file.
